Wreck-It Mr. Krabs
Dragon Rockz's Movie Spoof of "Wreck-It Ralph" It appeared on YouTube on November 24, 2018. * Wreck-It Ralph - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Vanellope Von Schweetz - Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) * Fix-It Felix Jr. - Eric (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Sergeant Calhoun - Ariel (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * King Candy - Shan-Yu (Mulan; 1998) * Turbo (King Candy's True Form) - Genie Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) * Cy-Bug King Candy - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003) * General Hologram - Dominic Toretto (The Fast and the Furious) * Taffyta Muttonfudge - Veruca Salt (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) * Surge Protector - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) * Sour Bill - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Q-Bert - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Zangief - Dorian (The Mask) * Clyde - Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs; 2009) * Zombie - Ilkubo (Pretty Cure) * Sonic the Hedgehog - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Cy-Bugs - Fire Imps (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) * Dr. Eggman - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) Other casts: * Wynchell and Duncan - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) and Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Bowser - Lord Garmadon (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Cyborg - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Satine - Odin (Heavy Metal 2000) * Gene - Maui (Moana) * Mr. Litwak - Legolas (The Lord of the Rings trilogy) * Moppet Girl - Twilight Sparkle (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Tapper - Deadpool (Deadpool; 2016) * Deanna - Jen Masterson (6Teen) * Dr. Brad Scott - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) * Kohut - Lloyd Garmadon (LEGO Ninjago series) * Markowski - Sid (Ice Age) * Don - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Beard Papa - Boris (Balto; 1995) * Pac-Man - Meeko (Pocahontas; 1995) * Luigi - Herb (3 Amigonauts) * Inky - Kyle White * Blinky - Mike (Total Drama) * Pinky - Ashi (Samurai Jack) * Candlehead - Vex (Tangled: The Series) * Rancis Fluggerbutter - Hunter Steele (Spider Riders) * Oreo Guards - Battle Droids (Star Wars: Episode I; The Phantom Menace) * Devil Dogs - Hyenas (The Lion King; 1994) Gallery Mr. Krabs (TV Series).jpg|Mr. Krabs as Wreck-It Ralph AWC0201.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto as Vanellope Von Schweetz Prince Eric.jpg|Eric as Fix-It Felix Jr. Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Sergeant Calhoun Shan Yu in Mulan.jpg|Shan-Yu as King Candy Jafar in House of Mouse.jpg|Jafar as Turbo (King Candy's True Form) Drako8.jpg|Drako as Cy-Bug King Candy Dominic Torretto.jpg|Dominic Torretto as General Hologram 070119031722 fj0al60ajp.jpg|Veruca Salt as Taffyta Muttonfudge Mayor Leodore Lionheart.png|Mayor Lionheart as Surge Protector Jeremy_crow_by_ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wv8qo.jpg|Jeremy as Sour Bill Discord ID S5E22.png|Discord as Q*Bert Dorian Tyrell.jpg|Dorian as Zangief Youtubescratch_Wiki_-_Mayor.jpg|Mayor Shelbourne as Clyde Irukubo12.jpg|Ilkubo as Zombie Red.png|Red as Sonic the Hedgehog Belladonna s imps by echidnajoe-d35197a.png|Fire Imps as Cy-Bugs Leonard_angry_birds_movie.png|Leonard as Dr. Eggman Squidward-spongebob.gif|Squidward Tentacles Nick_Wilde_in_Zootopia.jpg|and Nick Wilde as Wynchell and Duncan The-lego-ninjago-movie-007-300x250@2x.jpg|Lord Garmadon as Bowser Plankton As Hades.png|Plankton as Cyborg Odin-heavy-metal-2000-33.4.jpg|Odin as Satine Maui.jpg|Maui as Gene 38f6545d8c73483d91a4573d285603e1.jpg|Legolas as Mr. Litwak Twilight_Sparkle_human_at_lockers_EG.png|Human Twilight Sparkle as Moppet Girl Deadpool-gallery-03-gallery-image.jpg|Deadpool as Tapper Jen Masterson.png|Jen Masterson as Deanna Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Dr. Brad Scott Lloyd_Garmadon_in_The_LEGO_Ninjago_Movie.jpg|Lloyd Garmadon as Kohut Sid_The_Sloth.jpg|Sid as Markowski Buzz_Lightyear_in_Toy_Story_2.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Don Boris in Balto.jpg|Boris as Beard Papa Meeko in Pocahontas 2 Journey to a New World.jpg|Meeko as Pac-Man Herby.png|Herb as Luigi Kyle_White_(EG)_Writing_a_Book.png|Kyle White as Inky Mike-0.png|Mike as Blinky IMG_3600.jpg|Ashi as Pinky britt-rapunzel-adventure-exclusive-clip.jpg|Vex as Candlehead SpiderRiders-00.jpg|Hunter Steele as Rancis Fluggerbutter ep 1.jpg|Battle Droids as Oreo Gaurds Hyenas-hyenas-from-lion-king-30719271-1920-1046.jpg|Hyenas (Animated) as Devil Dogs Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Wreck-It Ralph Movie Spoofs